


Bliss

by ironyruinedmylife



Series: 13 Days of Hartmon [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute domestic magic, M/M, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, Time Travel, and a really good boyfriend, cisco is non magic but still extraordinary, dont worry lisa threatened barry, eobard thawne: oppertunist, hartley is sweet but Savage, why do i always bring the addams family into things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: “Babe, you’re being grumpy again.” “I will fill your bed with bees.” Hartley grouched into his shirt, even as he relaxed into Cisco’s chest. “There’s not a spell for that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so quick note, when someone goes through time, it creates ripples and little bubbles, which you can put things in if you find the right frequency. Eobard had enough time to figure it out and Cisco is vibe so he has automatic access. 
> 
> also going off the hartley was Rich!Cisco's secretary because i enjoy it lol

“Babe.”   
  
Silence.  
  
“Mi amor.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“My _beautiful_ , _precious_ , _wonderful_ scientist lover.”   
  
“Oh my gosh, _what?”_ Hartley replied, rolling his eyes as he finally turned to face Cisco, who grinned widely, holding out his arms and nodding encouragingly. Hartley blinked, before sighing deeply, turning to his work, a softly glowing rock from somewhere in the Spirit World, procured somewhat dubiously through one of Len’s more adventurous friends. The tingle in his hands faded as he let the spell end.   
  
Cisco made an approving noise as Hartley faced him.   
  
“What do you want, Cisquito?” He asked. Cisco smiled fondly at him, raising his eyebrows as he beckoned Hartley closer. Hartley glared at him, and sighed again as Cisco got up from the couch and began to walk towards him “Really? I’m _busy_ , amor, I don’t have time-”  
  
Cisco giggled at Hartley’s small squeak of surprise as he was scooped into his arms, throwing his arms around Cisco’s neck even as he continued to glare venomously. “Babe, you’re being grumpy again.”   
  
“I will fill your bed with _bees_.” Hartley grouched into his shirt, even as he relaxed into Cisco’s chest.   
  
“There’s not a spell for that.” He replied cheerfully, carrying Hartley back to the couch and letting Hartley curl into him, work forgotten as he settled into Cisco’s lap.   
  
“Hundreds of thousands of years of witches and warlocks, mostly human. This morning you finished a months long project to integrate a small satellite into your toothbrush. I’d say you were a shining example of the human psyche. Now imagine that, but with unimaginable power. There’s a goddamn spell.” Hartley raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Cisco.   
  
Cisco hummed and began playing with his hair, Hartley rolled his eyes and relaxed even further. “You like me too much to actually cast it, though.”  
  
Hartley made an uncommitted noise and tucked his head under Cisco’s chin.   
  
“You wouldn’t.” He wheedled, and grinned as he felt Hartley smile against his collarbone. “That’s my boy.”   
  
“Warlock.” Hartley corrected, giggling as he lifted one hand, allowing a silver speck of light dart between his fingertips. Cisco rolled his eyes.  
  
“Sorry, thats my _warlock_.” He reiterated. Hartley nodded approvingly. “Now, _oh high and mighty magician,_ do you know where I’ve been all day?”   
  
Hartley leaned back and eyed him suspiciously, “Hot Topic?” He asked, glancing pointedly down at Cisco’s My Chemical Romance tee.  
  
“First, no, second, fuck you.” Cisco replied. “I _might_ have been on a time trip with our favourite speedster and-” Hartley glared and smacked his chest, ignoring his wince  
  
“Are you an _idiot?!_ You _know_ how Barry gets about time travel. Jesus, the next thing you know you’ll be a greasy billionaire again.”   
  
“I mean, to be fair you were a _really_ hot secretary.” Cisco snickered as Hartley smacked him again “No, _no_ , babe, _listen_. I had Len threaten to set Lisa on him if he started timeline hopping again, and Lisa does _not_ play around, anyway, we went right back and guess what I got for you?”  
  
Hartley settled back into his chest and frowned softly “A DVD of The Addams Family from the original release of it?” He asked hopefully. Cisco blinked  
  
“Well yeah, _obviously_ , who _wouldn’t_ take an opportunity like that?” Hartley snickered as leaned up and kissed Cisco’s cheek “But I also found this-” He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a shining golden apple, smiling as Hartley leapt up and stared at it. “It was in one of the pocket dimensions created by Thawne’s arrival. I think he must have been using them as storage, there was some really _weird_ shit in some of those, like a shaving kit, but get this, in _glass_ and-“  
  
“Babe, I love you to pieces but a little quiet would be appreciated.” Hartley murmured before gently scooping up the apple and walking back over to his workbench.  
  
“Do you know what it is?” Cisco asked. Hartley turned and smiled wildly  
  
“It’s one of Idunn’s golden apples, like in Norse Myths, but real, they were made by this witch in Norway thousands of years ago, supposedly they were eaten by the Gods to remain immortal. They’re so _rare_ , I wonder how Thawne got his hands on it…” He trailed off, cocking his head as he faced the apple, his hands hovering over it as a soft silver glow surrounded it, Cisco recognising it as a protection charm.  
  
“Probably by murdering a bunch of people.” He commented bitterly as Hartley hummed in agreement “I just thought it was pretty and looked magical enough for you to like it.” He murmured self consciously. Hartley turned and walked back over to him, bending to kiss his forehead.  
  
“I love you so, _so_ much. D’you know that?” He asked. Cisco smiled up at him  
  
“I love you too. I’m guessing you want to investigate the ap-”  
  
“Nope, it’s _Halloween_ , we’re watching The Addams Family. The apple has waited at least twenty years, it’ll survive another evening.” Hartley stated, grinning as Cisco brightened up, he smiled as he pulled his boyfriend back into his lap, watching as Hartley lifted a hand and made quick work of floating the dvd into the player, the remote zooming over to them before the glow around his hand fell and Hartley settled back into his chest.  
  
“Look at you, I would die for you, I would kill for you, cara mia.” Cisco quoted, murmuring into Hartley’s hair.   
  
“Either way, what _bliss_ , mon cher.” He replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
